Maybe Tomorrow
by L. Dora Willows
Summary: So I ask myself what will it take, for you to see me in that way?In the Great Hall, in the Great Hall. I’ll stand atop a table and scream. This is my first songfic, based off the song Maybe Tomorrow by The Remus Lupins. RW x HG.


**Maybe Tomorrow**

**Author's Note: Well, this is my very first songfic. If it's terrible, please tell me and I'll take it down. I'd really appreciate your input, as I've never written something like this before. I wanted to try something new. If this is the first story you're reading written by me, I ask you to take a look at my other stories before judging my writing style. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction was inspired by the song Maybe Tomorrow, by Alex Carpenter of The Remus Lupins. I hereby disclaim the song, as well as the rights to the character. It is set during HBP. The opening text was written by JKR.**

_Oh Hermione, did you hear a word I said?  
Did you even know it all?  
Been dropping clues like it's my job_

_Changed the way I wear my tie to please you_

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Then he realized what he had said.

_Well, it's not like she's going to know how much I really mean it,_ Ron reasoned with himself, _She's brilliant with books and spells, but she's never noticed how I feel about her._

He had been hinting at his feelings since the beginning of sixth year, and had been ecstatic when she asked him to Slughorn's party.

At least until Ginny informed him that Hermione had snogged Krum.

_Bloody Krum!_

Ron had made many changes to himself for Hermione. He knew she hated it when he didn't tie his tie perfectly straight, sp even though it choked him; he had taken to doing so in hopes that something as small as that could help him somehow.

_So I ask myself what will it take?  
For you to see me in that way_

_In the Great Hall, in the Great Hall_

_I'll stand atop a table and scream_

She didn't even notice.

What would it take for her to notice? It seemed he had tried everything, save directly admitting his feelings to her. He was running out of ideas.

_It's not like life could get any worse._

He would do it! He would climb atop of a table in the Great Hall, and finally admit his feelings for her, in front of everybody!

_My favorite know it all_

_But I said that before_

_Tried to talk to you, but the ramp became the floor_

_Seen you eyeing me as I eyed you_

_I think we both are clear on what we want to do_

She was so intelligent, why did he have to do this? He called her a know-it-all, but maybe he should change that to 'know-almost-all'.

Maybe it shouldn't be in front of everybody that he admit his feelings. Maybe he should tell her in private, as not to embarrass the pair of them.

She had gone to the dormitories for the night, but that wasn't going to stop him. Ron slowly ascended the staircase, but by the time his foot had touched the fifth step, the stairs disappeared, melting into a slide. He fell down it, landing at a heap on the floor.

_So I ask myself what will it take?  
For you to see me in that way_

_In the Great Hall, oh oh oh_

_I'll stand atop a table and scream_

_I'll scream, I'll scream_

Okay…so that wasn't going to work… Maybe the plan of announcing it to the Great Hall at breakfast wasn't so bad after all.

…

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room, completing homework that they had not had time to complete the previous evening.

When he thought she wasn't looking, Ron would steal a glance at Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her doing the same every few minutes, looking his way when she thought he was unaware,

_Harry's advice is ringing in my ears_

'_Just do it, just do it, just do it, just…'_

"Hey, mate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron allowed himself to be pulled away by Harry.

"You like Hermione, don't you?"

"What! No I…" Ron began, ready to deny everything, but then decided against it it. "Yes, yes I do," he admitted.

"I knew it!" Harry whooped. "When are you going to tell her? "

"Well…" said Ron hesitantly, "I was thinking that maybe I could announce it in the Great Hall this morning. In front of everyone. Maybe then she'll see me the way I see her. I'm just not sure if it's a good idea."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Just do it," Harry advised, "you'll regret it later if you don't."

_So I ask myself what will it take?  
For you to see me in that way_

_In the Great Hall, oh oh oh_

_I'll stand atop a table and scream_

He would do it. She deserved to know, and he would tell her. He had loved her since 3rd year, and he was going to inform her of that very fact.

Breakfast came, and Ron refused to meet anyone's eyes, stabbing fiercely at his omelet, his heart pounding.

_I love you, I love you, I love you I do_

_I love you, I love you, I love you I do_

_And it feels so good to say that I do_

_I love you…_

"I love you," Ron whispered as quietly as possible. No one heard.

_Maybe tomorrow_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_Maybe tomorrow…_


End file.
